


Night Watch

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, flirtations, semi resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nighttime patrols in Neverland can quickly turn into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. Like a year ago.

Felix often volunteered to take the night watch with Rufio. He didn't like the sniffling and bawling he was subjected to when he remained at camp. On the opposite side of the same coin, he did very much like the easy conversation and teasing that came from trampling behind his friend.

He liked the way the boy bounced around, loaded on springs, energetic and excited over anything and everything he could potentially have a lick of fun with.

In these times when they were stalking through the underbrush, late at night, using distance to mute the crying from camp, that energetic attention would zone in on Felix and - well - he liked it.

Rufio was circling around a thin tree, arm extended and leaning on a slant, dark eyes shining in the moonlight. "What's your favorite part in taking watch with me?"

Felix stepped up onto a root, boosting himself to pass his friend, sending him a confused glance.

"Is it that I'm everything you aspire to be like?"

The corner of Felix's mouth twitched upwards, he slowed his gait momentarily. He snorted dryly. "I'd have to say it's your modesty."

"Sounds right." Rufio smiled, standing on his tiptoes to lower his friend's hood. "But really."

Felix smirked. "Really. I like the way you eat your own bullshit."

"You know what, Felix," Rufio cracked an overdramatic laugh, shoving Felix backwards into the dirt. "Suck my dick."

Felix just smiled.

Glaring at the cockiness in his friend's face, Rufio took a step forward and kicked Felix in the chest. He succeeded in knocking the wind out of the boy, but hadn't accounted that Felix might think to grab him by the boot and tug. Rufio hit the ground with a thud.

But, as always, he was on springs, and immediately tackled the taller boy, using all his force to drive him into the dirt, Felix's limbs flying every which way from impact.

He set about with loose fists, pummeling him without any sort of malice and laughing all the while. Felix sent him a thinly veiled glare, quickly lifting himself from the earth, incidentally scraping up against the boy on top of him to free his cloak. His arm flew, the cloak functioning as a blindfold, allowing Felix to get the upper hand. He rolled them over, now poised above the other boy, cocooned together in the musty material, chests heaving against another — at odds, like they always would be, Felix's exhale becoming Rufio's inhale.

They laid there for a minute, laughing and out of breath.

Always the braver of the two, Rufio was the next to move. He lifted a hand, turning the beads and feathers in Felix's hair over his fingers, before latching on to the decoration and tugging down.

Felix's wince was immediately muffled between Rufio's lips. They were biting a moment later. Felix tasted Rufio's tongue, compressed tightly together in that cloak,

In the next moment, as hands started to move, they both found they had a new favorite part in taking the night watch.


End file.
